piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Is Michelle?/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Michelle(thinking): I'm adopted? Adopted! Adopted! Madame Forbes: Michelle. Michelle. (Tasha pokes Michelle with a pencil.) Tasha: Back to earth commander. Michelle: I'm sorry Madame Forbes, my brain was all wooshi. Madame Forbes: Whooshi? Michelle: Yes. You know, whooshi. (Class laughs) Madame Forbes: Nurse now go. (Michelle leaves the room.) (Class continues laughing) Tasha: Madame Forbes, can I go with her? In case she whooshes in the hallway or something. Madame Forbes(nods): Mm hm. (Tasha leaves the room.) Tasha: Whooshi? Sounds like something your grandma would say. Michelle: What do you know about my gradma? Huh? Huh? Huh? Tasha: Nothing, I'm sure she's very nice. Michelle: Well, she might be a big jerk. You don't know. Tasha: I'm sorry? Julia: Wow, too much sugar for breakfast much? (Rita and Dory laugh) Rita: I mean headband not too tight much? (Beautiful People laugh) Dory: Yeah, zipper zipped up much? (Dory laughs) Julia: Look, It's no surprise Michelle finally lost it. It's gotta be mental agony trying to be like us day after day with zero results. (Dory sighs) Julia: That better not be a "I feel sorry for Michelle sigh". Dory: Huh? No, I mean a little like teeny tiny little. Rita: Julia did your parents find a baby picture yet? Julia: Not yet, but I'm helping. (In Flashback) Julia: Did you find it? Did you? Did you? Did you? (End of Flashback) (Michelle is looking at a picture of herself.) (Someone knocks on the door.) Michelle: Who is it? Mr. Fairchild: It's dad. Michelle: Dad who? Mr. Fairchild: Michelle, we should talk about this. I know your upset. Michelle: Upset?! Am I the kind of person who gets upset? I guess I wouldn't really know would I? Mr. Fairchild: I..I just wanted to apologize. Michelle: Well, apologies aren't going to change anything. Mr. Fairchild: Michelle, I'm still your father. Michelle: Correction, you were suppose to be my father. (Mr. Fairchild leaves the room.) (Michelle picks up the picture of herself) Michelle: Ripped in half, just like my life. Tasha: I'm this close to kicking Michelle in the shins. Everytime I say anything she shuts me down because a tornado in her head is too loud. And do not ask her about her grandma she will blast off. Lilith: She didn't even go to classes today. She said she didn't know if those were the classes she would go to if she were her. So, what's the point? Tasha: Huh? Lilith: Exactly. Coach Spencer: Come on girls. On your marks, get set (blows whistle). Tasha: Hey, that was totes rude. Michelle: Well maybe I am bruised. Who knows? (Tasha's Dareway shorts out) Coach Spencer: (blows whistle) Girls, bring it in. Michelle: Yo Roberta, why don't you bring it in over here? (Students gasp) Coach Spencer: That's coach to you. Just who do you think you are? Michelle: Beats me. Lilith: Pretty sure I'm going to regret this, but what is in that sandwich? Sam: Peanut Butter, ham, avocado, corn chips, tomato, pickles, popcorn, marshmallows, banana, bacon and a hot dog. Tasha: I thought the sandwich guy was seriously gonna barf while he was making it. So cool. (Sam takes a bite of his sandwich) Sam: Awesome. Lilith: I give up. Tasha: Lilith, can I have one of your carrots? Lilith: I don't know, maybe I'm not someone who gives away carrots. You don't know. Tasha: Maybe I'm not someone who asks for carrots. You don't know. Lilith: Maybe I'm not someone who sit at the same table as someone who use to be cool. You don't know. Tasha: Yeah, maybe someone is someone who should sit with Julia because she's acting like her now. You don't know. (Michelle stands and tosses her lunch tray then walks away.) (Tasha and Lilith laugh.) Sam: Girls are weird. Dude look, I drew a smiley face with my peanut butter. Will: Bleh. (Mr. Fairchild is cooking food on the stove when Michelle comes in the room) Michelle: Why did you lie to me? Mr. Fairchild: Hot, hot, hot, hot. Hello, and I never lied to you. Michelle: You totally lied to me. My whole life is a lie. Mr. Fairchild: Maybe I didn't tell you everything. I was always waiting for the right time, but I'm still your dad. chili? Michelle: No thanks. I don't know anything about me or my life or anything anymore. How do I even know you're "James"? You could be some government agent or spy. Who takes little orphaned kids and..and..programs them to become evil agents of evil. I could be an enemy spy! Mr. Fairchild: Is that what you really think? Michelle: I don't know what to think! (Michelle walks off and leaves.) Michelle: But I do know there is too much oregano in the chili. Michelle: I'm still mad..James. Mr. Fairchild: Okay. Michelle: But maybe we could go for a walk. (Michelle stand on a bridge next to Mr. Fairchild staring at her reflection in the water.) Michelle: I just feel confused. Mr. Fairchild: I get it, maybe I should have told you when you were younger. Michelle: Why didn't you? Mr. Fairchild: When your mom and I adopted you, you were this beautiful happy baby who needed parents. And we knew we were so lucky to have you and when your mom died, I thought it was just too much for one little kid to handle. I wanted you to live a happy life, and you turned out to be the happiest kid I ever met. Michelle: I guess you could have kept it from me forever. Mr. Fairchild: I could have, but you're older and you have the right to know. I hope this helps. (Michelle hugs Mr. Fairchild) Michelle: I love you..dad. Mr. Fairchild: Huh, didn't see that coming. Lilith: You think we were too harsh with Michelle? Tasha: She's been pretty harsh with us. (Someone knocks on the door.) Tasha: Come in. (The person continues to knock.) Tasha: Coming. (Tasha goes to open the door and no one is there.) Tasha: Huh? Lilith: I smell cheese. Oh, we have a pizza fairy. Tasha: Wait, I think the olives spell something. I..am..salami? Michelle: I am sorry. Lilith: Is that the pizza fairy? Michelle: I am sorry. (Tasha opens the door to see Michelle standing there.) Tasha: Hmm? Michelle: I am sorry, that's what it's suppose to say. Tasha: It does say I am salami. Michelle: Uh, I had to pay an extra 4 bucks for that. Tasha: Uh well, we do love olive pizza. Michelle: Guys, I know I've been a jerk. Tasha: And bossy. Lilith: Stubborn. Tasha: Don't forget obnoxious. Lilith: Rude. Michelle: Okay, I get it. It's just I've been dealing with some stuff. I wish I could talk about it, but I can't right now. Maybe soon though, but you know that you guys are my real friends right. Tasha and Lilith: Right. Lilith: Does this mean there is no pizza fairy? (Indie Girls laugh) Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes